Final Parody 2: Back With Zack
by A. James Robin
Summary: In this Final Parody 'Disc', the theme centers around Aeris proving that she can rock. Indeed, she can, with many classic rock anthems parodied here. Hope you enjoy it. For more tunes, check out Final Parody: Greatest and Worst Hits.
1. Gothic Gainsborough

**Gothic Gainsborough (A parody of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day)**

I walk a darkened road,  
Selling flowers deep within the slums,  
Hoping Cloud picks me  
To be his wife so I won't be alone  
There is a spot in me  
Full of freezing life you've never seen.  
Where's your empathy?  
I used to be a favorite, now you know.  
Why I'm alone, why I'm alone.  
Why I'm alone, why I'm a…

My fellow party members walk beside me.  
They ask me why I've stopped wearing dresses.  
Sephy's the only one who understands me.  
I'd rather walk alone.

I'm standing in a line,  
With Tifa, Yuffie, and Elena.  
It's the choosing line,  
Who will be the one that Cloud will hold?  
In comes Mr. Strife,  
I think that my chances are alright.  
Well, it's no surprise,  
I'm chosen now, so I don't walk alone..  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone.  
I'm not alone, I'm not a…

(Repeat Chorus)

Cloud has agreed with me,  
We will have a gothic wedding scene.  
Vincent is the priest,  
And he's so dark, he knows what he's doin'.

(Repeat Chorus)


	2. Devil Went Down To Nibel

**Devil Went Down To Nibel (a parody of "Devil Went Down To Georgia" by Charlie Daniels**

The Devil went down to Nibel,  
He was looking for a soul to fill.  
He was low on time, and waiting to find  
A Soldier to do his will.  
And he came across ol' Sephiroth,  
In a mansion, reading books.  
And the devil jumped on his back and said,  
"Now boy, I'll tell you the hooks.  
You might already know it,  
But you belong to me.  
And kind, I'm scared all this hot air  
Ain't what you need to see.  
Now you're a really strong guy,  
But it's time to show who's who.  
So if you're really that strong,  
Then prove me wrong,  
And I'll give the world to you."  
Sephy said, "I'm evil,  
But not because of you,  
And you should know Jenova's  
The only one I answer to.

Sephiroth burned up the town,  
And that's where it all starts,  
'Cause Sephy loved Jenova,  
And the Devil hit him hard.  
And if he wins, then you be sure  
That Midgar will be doomed.  
But if he gives, the Devil gets his soul.

The Devil took him up the mount,  
And said, "Why don't you take  
Jenova from her resting place  
As I watch from down below.  
'Cause you know that her power  
Can seep right through your skin.  
Then you'd be the #1 man,  
If you did somethin' like this."

When the Devil finished, Sephy said,  
"You know that I'm her son,  
And I'm gonna do it, but not for  
The reason you want it done.

Shout from the mountain  
What he's done.  
The Devil ain't a match  
For the Cetra's son.  
Sephiroth is the winner, you know.  
Better watch out,  
He's comin' home.

The Devil finally said, "Sephy,  
I will accept defeat,  
And I'll give you all the power,  
And the meteor you seek."  
Sephy said, "Just go away,  
'Cause you're the king of scams,  
I love mom too much, you better desist,  
Or you'll have to meet my hands.


	3. A Turk On My Own

Note: This song is in the perspective of Rude, who feels like he's losing his friend Reno to Yuffie.

**A Turk On My Own (A parody of "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake)**

Oh, I know you've got Yuffie,  
And Reno, look where we've been.  
Standing on a statue,  
Making Corneo pay,  
But I've made up my mind.  
You know I've seen all of the signs,  
And it must be the end  
Of this pair of friends.

I thought you'd join me soon or later.  
I would've let you off any day you need.  
But no, you never told me  
Anything at all,  
And I know what that means.  
It won't be long before you're gonna leave.

Here I go, a Turk on my own.  
Though I know I'm really strong,  
I'm all alone.  
I'm a man of too few words,  
I hope you know,  
And I've made up my mind.  
I need someone by my side.

Now you've made it hard for me to trust you.  
What you see in her I cannot see.  
Oh, it's been so long, since I've had a friend,  
And I know what I feel.  
It won't be long,  
You'll hunger for the kill.

(Repeat Chorus)

'Cause I know that I need  
To walk alone,  
But I don't wanna leave.

(Repeat Chorus)


	4. Back In The Form Of Kadaj

**Back In The Form Of Kadaj (A parody of "Back in the U.S.S.R." by The Beatles**

Oh, I finally finished with C-L-O-U-D,  
He defeated me last night.  
You know I've never been the one to beg mercy,  
But I found a puppet tonight.

I'm back in the form of Kadaj,  
Lookin' for Mother again, oy.  
Back in the form of Kadaj.

Jenova was stolen, Rufus took her head,  
Thinking they had kept the law.  
Three days later, you almost fell to your death,  
Wonderin' what the heck went wrong.

I'm back in the form of Kadaj,  
Lookin' for Mother again, oy.  
First you stole her, then you moved her,  
Now you see that she's gone.

Well, the Geostigma is coming down  
To play a sickly song.  
My servant will show you how to take it out,  
But then you'll realize that I was  
Stealing your soul all along.

(Repeat Chorus 1)

Well, you'll never live on Earth without  
Me encircling you.  
I was chosen to figure out  
Why Jenova flew down from the sky,  
And landed on a rock and died.

Oh, now she's given all the Cetra reason to shout,  
Take it as your mother's word.  
She'll be coming back and won't be happy at all,  
The Earth will get a new rebirth.

(Repeat Chorus 1)


	5. Drops Of Sephiroth

**Drops of Sephiroth (a parody of "Drops of Jupiter" by Train)**

Now that he's back,  
The reunion's here.  
The drop of Sephiroth is so near, yeah.  
He acts like S.o.l.d.i.e.r.'s no big thing.  
The noobs are props on a golden string, yeah.  
Until the return of Jenova herself,  
He won't stop till Cloud's lost his health, yeah.

So tell me,  
Did you wish you were never born?  
Or do you love hunting down the proof  
That you and Cloud were created,  
That ShinRa's overrated?  
Tell me,  
Did she fall from a shooting star?  
One day you'll be flying that same old comet  
She flew on while you watch the hell  
You caused down there.

Kadaj picked up where Sephiroth left off,  
Paving the way for another liftoff, yeah.  
Mother does so much for us now,  
But we don't know how she could be found, yeah.  
Cloud came back, the reunion's near,  
Kadaj is thinking he'll split a few hairs.  
The One Winged Angel levitated out,  
So he's gonna fight the battle, and I hope he wins bad.

So tell me,  
Did you think back to your first fight?  
Did you finally get a chance  
To do what you'd wanted to do?  
I hope you had fun anyway.  
Tell me,  
Did Jenova blow your mind?  
Did you think that being created  
Would be so much fun that you'd  
Spend your whole life doing this?

Did you imagine that you'd love tryin'  
To find Mother,  
Only to find that it's endless work?  
Even when you're number one, you still lose  
To Cloud Strife every time you fight him,  
It never changes. You can't beat S.o.l.d.i.e.r.,  
Never have, nor will.

(Repeat Chorus 2)


	6. My Servant Shera

**My Servant Shera (A parody of "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers)**

When I was young, used to be my dream  
To fly in space on a rocket ship like this.  
ShinRa said, "Cid, would you fly our ship?"  
I told 'em I would, but it's been a year.  
Now they say space is in the past, my friends.  
I threw a big fit, and the day I did,  
I got approval from ShinRa,  
A one time deal.  
Spread a lie now, put the mud on my eyes.  
I never thought I would have come so close to taking off…

But my servant Shera  
Thought one of the engines  
Was going to blow up,  
And it needed fixing, and when she attempted,  
She waited too long, and,  
I had to abort it.

ShinRa then lusted for something new,  
They ended their program for flying in the stars.  
My dream was now gone, and who could I blame?  
I pointed fingers at Shera, and don't know why.  
Her smart thinking probably saved my life.  
I never thought I could be oh so cruel like this.

But my servant Shera  
Became my scapegoat  
For something that ShinRa  
Did, and I'm wrong, but I was surrounded  
By liars and tricksters,  
And I was distressed, but,  
Afterwards I turned it around.

Take a hint from me,  
Sometimes dreams aren't meant to me.  
But you need to know now,  
That blame is a dangerous game.

Oh, my servant Shera  
Deserved a lot better,  
It isn't the end yet,  
I gotta keep up the apologies daily.  
I've got to undo all  
The words that I said that hurt her so, oh I should have known.

So my servant Shera  
Said she would forgive me,  
And then we got married,  
Even though I had not proven so faithful,  
It must have been fate then,  
That she would say yes when,  
I promised that I'd marry her.


	7. Back With Zack

Back With Zack

**Back With Zack**

Back with Zack,

I've got a knack

For findin' love in slums so black, so,

I'm in the groove,

Here with you.

In the lifestream,

Ask for the proof,

Well, the sword went in my eyes,

And the innocent dies.

I got the scar,

Will you let me by?

I've gotta

Find a guy

In time,

Hoping that my Zack has been not vaporized,

'Cause i'm back,

Yes i'm back,

I'm back with Zack,

Yeah, i'm back with Zack.

I'm back with the man,

Now we're holding hands.

Pull me close,

So i'll never have to leave again.

Yes, i've been blessed

With the best.

My life's a wash,

So i'm coping with this,

But i'm fighting it back

With the strength that i lacked

When i was only 20,

Now i'm power packed.

Break a hook in my soul,

And then look at my face.

I'm not even flinching,

I'm in love with this place.

(Repeat Chorus)


	8. Aeris' Motorcycle

Aeris' Motorcycle- A parody of "Boys of Summer" by Don Henley

**Aeris' Motorcycle- A parody of "Boys of Summer" by Don Henley**

The girl's all alone,

Been here for weeks.

Thinking of Zack Fair,

Gettin' rosy cheeks.

It's so great to finally beat

The selling of the rose.

I leave behind my house,

For a date with the roads.

Now i feel new.

It's even better than i thought.

I'm gonna drive all night 'till i

Run out of gas, baby.

I can feel you,

Sweet Zack, you're here, in my heart.

Me and my motorcycle are coming.

I don't want to forget these rides,

Drivin' like a biker freak.

I never want to find the ending

I'm sticking to my leather seats.

I don't want to say that

I am turning tough,

I just wanna ride to Zack,

From a sweet wanderer's angle.

(repeat chorus)

Well, up ahead, i saw there was a

Big truck wrecking with the ramp rolled out.

The only way was straight ahead,

So i stomped on the gas,

Yeah, i stomped on the gas.

I prayed for my friends in case

I didn't make it through.

I hit the ramp at full speed,

And stuck the jump in time.

(repeat chorus)


	9. Hotel Morning After

Hotel Morning After- A parody of "Hotel California" by The Eagles

**Hotel Morning After- A parody of "Hotel California" by The Eagles**

From a Midgar highway,

They pulled into the inn.

It was Cloud and Aeris,

On their honeymoon then.

Then they went to a slow dance,

Cloud put up a fight.

He didn't want to be out on the town,

When they could share the night.

So they drove back at midnight,

And went to the hotel.

And they began share themselves,

And it was heaven that Aeris knew well.

But Cloud Strife didn't come through,

Didn't 'Bring in the hay'.

She said, "You better learn as you go,

If you want to play."

Welcome to the Hotel Morning After.

Such an ugly place,

Such an ugly face.

Your ego's bruised at the Hotel Morning After.

It's the time of year,

For the jealous here.

His wife woke him that morning,

But Cloud was filled up with dread.

Aeris was not the one with him in bed,

Who was it then?

It was his ex, Tifa Lockheart,

In leopard-print,

With her heart wide open,

Wearing flower scent.

Cloud asked her what happened,

He asked, "Tifa, where is my wife?"

She said, "They won't find her body, dear,

'til 2065.

But it doesn't matter, 'cause

You and me can play.

We can rock all the way into the night,

And we can roll all day.

(repeat chorus)

They had fun that evening,

Until eight at night.

Then Tifa, saw that Aeris' bag had been left,

By the table light.

And in deep paranoia,

She pulled up her sleeve.

Then Cloud finally realized,

That his sword had been unsheathed.

Last thing he remembered,

He was running for the door.

He had to find the passage back to the girl he loved before.

"I love you", Tifa said.

"But I can't bear bad news.

If you can't take care of what you've got,

Then you will always lose."


	10. Railway To Midgar

Railway To Midgar- A parody of "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin

**Railway To Midgar- A parody of "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin**

There's a way,

Square showed

All the players must go,

And they called it

The Railway to Midgar.

When Cloud jumped with no restrain,

From the top of the train,

He was not in the group

For the long haul.

But Tifa Lockheart changed his mind with a flashback.

There are signs in the game

Of what Tifa must tame

As she fights right alongside

Her good friends.

In her shelf with her books,

Go ahead, try and look,

And you'll find orthopedic underwear.

Oh her spine should be dead,

But with this thing she wears,

She can live, 'cause it makes movement easy.

But it is not what it seems,

She is not 'Queen of Dreams',

But at least she is better than Aeris.

So why in the world

Would Cloud pass by the girl

Just to be with a chick from the borough?

Either way, he is dumb,

He would have to be numb

To not want Yuffie Kisaragi.

Does anybody remember Yuffie?

But there's another possibility

to consider.

I'd rather be friends with Sephiroth.

If there was one man i could love, well,

It would be that one.

Don't we get chills from his long hair?

And if i had to have a pick two,

Well, it's Reno.

'Cause he's so cold,

And yet dreamy.

But i know someone i would not choose,

And that's Elena.

It's so good that Tifa

slapped her.

A little farther down the road,

Onto the tracks a spirit goes.

It is the one that we all know.

Her name's Lucretia, don't you know?

And now that Vincent's in the dust,

Well, we will never be apart.

And we will walk into the past.

Oh, we will stop, as well we should,

The evil plan that ShinRa had.

As we ride on the railway to Midgar.


	11. Disc 3 Announcement

Railway To Midgar- A parody of "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin

Coming Soon…

To a FanFiction page near you:

**Final Parody 3: Honest Thieves**

Every song on Honest Thieves is a parody of the Jars Of Clay CD, "Good Monsters"

Honest Thieves chronicles the life and times of Yuffie Kisaragi, and the issues concerning her less-than-ideal hometown.

If you like Yuffie, or you like Jars Of Clay, then you're going to love Honest Thieves.

And for those that haven't heard the CD, don't worry. Jars of Clay's original songs are very good lyrically, so they could standalone as poems also.

Honest Thieves…coming to FanFiction…9/11/08

(Note: Songs will be released two-a-day for 6 days, since the original CD contains 12 songs.)


End file.
